overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio/2014
=June= Redirect ah hey how can I delete a redirection of a page, since i'm adding a new character in School Days wikia and accidentally made another similar page and everytime I add a template..it redirects to this seemingly similar page i created...example; Mai Kiyoura...as I add a template, it redirects here: School Days: Mai Kiyoura need help please DeadZeroSource (talk) 11:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for correcting all the errors i made, i'm still new to this wikia, I'm planning on adding some info's on the other characters and adding new one's..if i ever mess up could you help me in editing them under your supervision..since i'm still inexperience.. thank you :) DeadZeroSource (talk) 14:40, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply to Previous Message I only played School Days, Summer Days and Cross Days. And frankly, I had been disillutioned by their poorly-constructed stories, for visual novels, no characters should be mistreated like that Makoto Ito and Kotonoha Katsura. I hate that twisted company. General Wild Dog (talk) 14:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Tomaru Sawagoe well I do have a proof since when i was in myanimelist somebody posted that 0verflow family chart..and check it out myself...and googled it....I was surprise that it all began with him...I can shared you the link..but instead it can just bee google image... DeadZeroSource (talk) 14:49, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Shun Hazama Sure. #First, since Youko Saionji from School Days is the same person with Youko Inou from the Summer Radish Vacation, this reinforces the fact that Shun Hazama from Summer Radish is likely the same as Shun Hazama in http://vndb.org/v1197/chars Summer Days. #Second, in Shiny Days' ending "I have no places of memories" has Shun confessed that he's Setsuna, Sekai and Futaba's father to Makoto, making Summer Radish the same universe as School Days (which also means Kazuha and Hanon must be his daughters as well). #Third, the part that Inori is his daughter come from two facts: ##Natsuhi is pregnant with Shun in the ending of Summer Radish and ##Natsuhi reveals to Shun that Inori's her daughter in the "Praying to the Sea God" ending. #Fourth, the part that Roka's his daughter is only hinted as he is involved with her mother. #Fifth, well, the Overflow's family chart. Omega-003 (talk) 17:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) setsunafather.jpg|"I'm Setsuna's father." natsuhiinori.jpg|Inori is Natsuhi's daughter, so she's Shun's daughter as well. Omega-003 (talk) 17:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) =July= Family Chart Well if I remembered correctly it's Overflow themselve who created the chart. The current one is after several more info is added but still missing some such as that Natsuhi Ebata is Otome Katou's aunt or that Kumi Mori has relation with Misao Mori from MISS EACH OTHER. Omega-003 (talk) 10:21, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Family Chart 2 On the Summer Radish Vacation!! 1.1 site there is a text that confirms that Mai and Youko Inou are the same as Youko Saionji and Mai Kiyoura: :Ｓｕｍｍｅｒラディッシュ・バケーション！！１．１は、『スクールデイズ』や『サマーデイズ』でおなじみの世界の母と、刹那の母がメインヒロイン！ :Ｓｕｍｍｅｒラディッシュバケーション！！１．１をプレイすれば、TVアニメ『SchoolDays』の登場人物や舞台背景が「なるほど！」と、手に取るようによく把握できます。 The translation would be something like: :In Summer radish vacation!! 1.1, becoming familiar with mother of Sekai, Mother of Setsuna from School Days and Summer Days as Main Heroines. If you play Summer radish vacation!! 1.1, the TV anime School Days characters and stage background "I see" It can be understood that it takes it properly. One more thing: I answered your question about PureMail. Caio000 (talk) 15:30, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Ayumu Father Is said directly in Snow Radish Vacation and Summer radish Vacation that Ayumu is the son of Tomaru. Images: 【神楽】お母さん、歩は・・・お兄さんとの子供なんでしょ Kagura:Mother, Ayumu is...Onii-san child , right? 【母】・・・ええ Mother:...Yes *Note: In Snow Radish Vacation Kagura calls Tomaru of onii-san. *I answered your question again Caio000 (talk) 16:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Miki and Taisuke Pictures that prove that Miki is the older sister of Taisuke: 【碧】美紀も、そろそろ泰介くんを迎えにいく時間でしょ？ Midori:Miki also, Will not take Taisuke-kun soon? 【碧】美紀の弟なの。部活が無い日は美紀が学童クラブに迎えに行ってるの Midori:Miki younger brother.As is a day without club activities Mki will take he at a school child club. Ayumu Yes. During SRV he is with his grandmother. Summer Radish Vacation 1 私の下に、１２人の妹がいるんだけどね、まず、一番上の咲……。 Under me, There are 12 younger sisters, First of all, topmost is Sa... 最初、止さんはね……私のお母さんの恋人だったの。 In the beginning, Tomaru-san...It was my mother's lover. 俺は、神楽さんの腹違いの弟か……。 I am, Kagura youger half-bother ....? 止さんと婚約したとき……最初の赤ちゃんをね……。　女の子だった。 Tomaru betrothal time...The first baby...　 It was a girl. 舞の……お姉さん？ Mai...older sister? そうよ。　赤ちゃんを作りたいって想いを込めて……名前をね、始にしたの。 It so. 　The desire is wanting make the baby.....The name was Hajime. PureMail After After PureMail is a bit weird, different from QuizDE PonPon PureMail after are several short stories for each of heroine from PureMail. First there is this screen: You can select one or more heroines (but if you choose two or more will be only a summary of each mixture) then there will be a dialogue between Kei Ogata and Shinichi Shiba. Kei told to Shiba what happened recently. But the stories are told in a comical way. Yes, In the history of Miki Kei says he unknowingly Taisuke raped. :After PureMail and PureMail Gaiden are not the same. MEO MEO has in fact only two characters (and a teacher with no name that appears at the beginning). According to Japanese wikipedia Moeko Inou is mentioned in this game. And found nothing about Korin Japanese sites (I think she only appears in Family Chart). MEO is a short game. According to korean wikipedia have five endings. Kei and Touri The maiden name of Touri is Toda (revealed in Summer Radish Vacation!! 1) and became sawagoe via marriage. As for Kei: Because of the abuse of his father (is only revealed in Family Chart that is Tomaru) Kei's mother left him (during brief flashbacks and given to understand that she also had been involved with another man) got Kei his father. Suffering abuse from her father and almost dying. He was eventually rescued by his current parents. In many routes Kei says he suspects that his biological mother is the same except that with his adoptive father. It confirmed the story of Ai on PureMail After. :P.S: The daughter of Sr.Toda and Sra.Toda is Ouka Toda. Caio000 (talk) 16:05, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki Shigehara Hi Tycio! Can I ask you some questions? Do you know the story about Satsuki Shigehara's route? The only I found on internet is that she's in hospital and want to commit suicide or something. Also, did Kaori get pregnant with her Senior(the blond one, not Ayumu) and went to hospital to have an abortion? Omega-003 (talk) 18:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Vacation 1 (2) for other pictures see SRV1#Gallery Camera.png|こんなボロでも,兄貴の借り物なんで,あげられないんスよ. Even such a rag, is older brother's borrowed thing, I can't given. (Youji is referring to the camera on the right.) Shiba.png|In PureMail and PureMail Gaiden, Shinichi is always seen with a camera. I think this is enough to prove that Youji is the younger brother of Shinichi. P.S.: You put the wrong name in the post that I forgot to sign. Caio000 (talk) 18:40, July 3, 2014 What I don't understand is, why didn't Kagura mention anything about Tomoe? Surely, if somebody stole your chance of becoming a bride from you, won't you be angry at them? Omega-003 (talk) 06:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) About the Family Chart This can be a bit interesting. On the right of the Official Chart Family can see these kanji: ※始・舞を含め１５以上の子供が誕生。 詳しくは巻末４６Ｐ．の「神楽年表」を参照のこと。 translation: >Including Hajime and Mai, she had at least 15 children. >For more details, see the Kagura Chronology at the end of this booklet on pg. 46 I'm trying to find scans but without success at the moment. Caio000 (talk) 23:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ai's Father Is Mr.Ogata I'm sure. And the original Japanese Chart Family also says it's Mr.Ogata. Caio000 (talk) 23:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba As far as I know there is not a reliable source confirming that Mitsuba and Yotsuba are Shun daughters but certainly are daughters of Wakaba. They are mentioned in Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 00:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :The original Japanese Chart Family shows that Futaba, Kazuha are daughters of Shun and has an older sister (presumably Hanon). Note: Mrs. Nijou not appear in Snow Radish. She only appears in a photo to Summer radish 1. Caio000 (talk) 00:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Family Chart 3 Err ... All children shown in Chart Family translated as "son" in Japanese version they are given as unknown gender (except the son of Touri with Tomaru which was omitted in the Family Chart translated) Caio000 (talk) 00:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Surnames Do not know if Youko or Mai married. Not is told the reason of their being with different surnames. Caio000 (talk) 01:02, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Youko and Mai're single mother. (Sekai and Setsuna both only lives with their moms) I think that the different surname (and by extention, different hair and eyes color from Summer Radish) is that at one point they ran away from Shun. Omega-003 (talk) 02:31, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Vacation 2 Namerin1.png|えーと……、そ、そうだ。　チンだ Well......, That is right.. 　It is Chin. Namerin2.png|違います。　それは、動物の名前です Wrong. That's an animal's name. Namerin3.png|分かってる。　…ランランだ I rememeber. ...It is Ranran. Namerin4.png|それは、パンダの名前です That's is a Panda's name. Namerin5.png|そうだったか……えーと、ひなこ？ Is it so......? Well, Hinako? Namerin6.png|それは、妹の名前です That is my younger sister's name. Namerin7.png|まりえ？　まもる…かれん…… Marie? Mamoru...Karen... Namerin8.png|全部違います。　…わざとですか？ All wrong. ...Are you doing it on purpose? Namerin9.png|ち、違うっ！　そ、そうだ。　さくやだ Wr-Wrong! That is right. Its Sakuya. Namerin10.png|っ！！　オーナー！　いい加減にして下さいっ！ !!　 Owner! 　Please stop! Namerin11.png|わーっ。　もう、じゃあ、えーと……えーと……りんだっ Then, Well... Well... Its Rin. Namerin12.png|えっ Huh? Namerin13.png|りんでいい。　こいつはりん Rin is nice. This fellow is Rin. Note: Hinako and Marie and Mamoru and Karen and Sakuya are characters of Sister Princess. Some things *In Cross Days appears a character named Misao Toono that also appears in another game of overflow called LOST M. *The school that Shun says attend in Summer Radish Vacation is called Sakakino Seiryou and school that the characters of Imouto de Ikou! attend also has that name. *In Summer Radish Vacation 2 the cafe Milkyway is only mentioned and shown on the map: . According to Japanese wikipedia Sayura also appears in Milkyway 2. Imoutos.png| Imoutos2.png| These girls are the sisters of Rin. Caio000 (talk) 01:01, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank You As far as I know there is no other games. (and I hope there is not.I am a bit tired after studying the links between games :) Oh, Sister Princeses is not originally a game. Originally it was a light novel, was adapted into anime and games. And in this video at around 17:00 you can see Mr.Katsura and Misao Toono. Caio000 (talk) 04:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S.:Sorry. Its Misako. Uzuki's teacher The teacher of Uzuki is Kyouichi Kasannoin. Caio000 (talk) 23:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Suzuki does not actually appear. Kokoro speaks with her by phone at Summer Days \ Shiny Days being a voice-only participation. (Also this is how Toki Hazama appears in Summer Radish Vacation 1 and 2 but in 2 she has no voice for some reason.) Kyomi is mentioned in School Days and appears in Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 23:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. I messed up the name. Kyomi show up. Caio000 (talk) 23:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Uzuki does appear in Cross Days. I'll get the screen shot. Omega-003 (talk) 00:32, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Ogata That guy is not Mr. Ogata. It is the biological father of Kei. He is not abusive. It has lines in the game in two flashbacks (but there is no picture of him or Mrs. Ogata) and a route specifies of Midori. He talks with Kei to on the phone, seems to be a kind person and worry about Kei though not his biological son. Caio000 (talk) 00:40, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Probably that's it. And Snow Radish had not yet been released. Tomaru actually first appeared in Snow Radish. Caio000 (talk) 17:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Kei certainly saw his father. But during flashbacks screen is black. Maybe Kei has seen her father having sex. On a night in Summer Radish Vacation is possible to call Ai Ogata (she was a classmate of Kuu). She says she has recently gained a brother. So that Kei was saved just before or early on in Summer Radish Vacation. Caio000 (talk) 04:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) School days official ending? Hey guy quick question is there an official or a true ending in the school days visual novel? if this picture is to be believed the only possible ending seems to be Bavarois with I'm the wife. Some things The yakuza do not appear in the games. They are unique as far as I know for the chronology of Kagura. I managed to find a picture of the chronology on a Japanese site but not is a scan. So I'm not sure if the content is the same as the timeline contained in the Special Data Book. But I'm translating (takes a little longer to extract text from images). According to this chronology Kagura had: *six children with Tomaru *one (Wataru) with the school principal *four with Ayumu *one (Hinako) with Wataru *one with Juuzou *one with a yakuza *another one with another man Snow Radish and Summer Radish are part of the same restaurant chain. But Snow Radish is a drive-in with a pension and a hot spring. Summer Radish is a family restaurant. I put on my page something about them. Caio000 (talk) 20:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Wataru I think whoever did the familt charts translated with characters from Sister Princess only knew of rumors about the supposed link between the series. Wataru is mentioned in SVR2 and appears in a photo. But it is not possible to see the whole face. (But hair color is equal to Sister Princess Wataru.) There is only only one Wataru. Note:In Accessory Games you put ShinyMail. It TearMail. Caio000 (talk) 21:43, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :This is Wataru, this side of him the eldest of his sisters whom he married (probably Sakuya) possibly not related by blood to him. Wataru's father is probably the pricinpal of Motehara commercial college (模手原商科大学) also known as Moteharashou (もてはらしょー). Caio000 (talk) 22:14, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Errr....I think you got it wrong. Moteharashou is another name for the school. BTW you remember this? ::His surname is not said (Rin surname also is not said). Caio000 (talk) 22:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Radish Chain *Wakaba told Shun in her route that Snow Radish and Summer Radish are like sister shop so both are in the same chain. *Snow Radish:1, Summer Radish: 3 *From what I think, the manager seems to be: Kagura -> Shun/Youko (not sure who, maybe both together? ) Omega-003 (talk) 06:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Kagura Chronology Finally I managed to extract all the text from the image to translate it: Moteharashou (Motehara Commercial College) Third year: Entered the Tomaru 's class in his cram school. At the year's end, Tomaru is attached to Snow Radish. Fourth year: First child (Hajime) was born. Similarly, Moegi, Hatsuka Hazama and Arisu Takatsukasa also got pregnant. Fifth year: Tomaru started to uses Moegi, Arisu and Hatsuka to attract customers to Snow Radish. At the beginning Kagura opposed but since Moegi attracted several customers who became fond of her and clearly was attached, Kagura reluctantly volunteered herself to participate. However, Tomaru didn't send her any customers, caused Kagura to become seriously concerned about the lack of charm in herself. Second child (Mai) was born. Sixth year: The Moteharashou's principal becomes customer for the first-time and become attached. Desperate and eager for the girly charm showed by Kagura's services, the principal become without integrity and moral, this was Tomaru's plan to have the principal's favor. From now on, getting his hands on the students of Moteharashou will be easier. Third child (Wataru) was born. This was the first child that was not of Tomaru. Moteharachuu (Motehara Commercial Firm) First year: Graduated from Moteharashou. The principal died during the sexual intercourse. Aiming for the assets of the principal, Tomaru told him to pass all of his fortune to Kagura as last wish, Tomaru then persuaded Kagura to pass the assets to him. After that Tomaru disappeared. The time that he persuaded Kagura, she became pregnant with his children. Fourth and fifth children (fraternal twins) were born. Second year: It was discovered that all of the debts that Tomaru caused were sent to Snow Radish. The crisis of Snow Radish and the disappearance of Tomaru left Kagura dumbfounded, the yakuza who came to collect the debt fell in love with Kagura and took her away and disappeared. At this time, the yakuza burned the IOU, saved the Snow Radish but the yakuza was killed by a pursuer. Sixth child (Yakuza's child) was born. Third year: Kagura returned to Snow Radish and resume her study in Moteharachuu. However, a new teacher becomes a new client in Snow Radish knowing Kagura in this time, with emphasis in the material, had sex with Kagura. Soon she became pregnant. Afraid about this to be discovered, he confined Kagura. She was saved by Hatsuka's intelligence and wits. Seventh child (Teacher's child) was born. Motaharakou (Motehara Engineering College) First year: Kagura enters in Moteharakou, She is raped by a deranged Ayumu who had become Asagi's sex slave. Eighth child (Ayumu's child) was born. Second year: ''' Tomaru returned and suggested a treatment for Ayumu was for her to be raped by two of them. Despite having herself questioned that such treatment, Kagura accepted and was raped by the two. Ninth child (Tomaru's child1) was born. '''Third year: Tomaru not only had relations with Kagura, he had sex with their eldest daughter, Hajime, and as the result the two were pregnant. However, the young body Hajime was not able to support the birth of their daughter, Rio, So Hajime died in childbirth. Because of this, Kagura quarreled with Tomaru and Tomaru left the Snow Radish. Tenth child (Tomaru's child2) was born. Motehara University First year: With Tomaru gone, Ayumu saw a chance to monopolize Kagura, however, Kagura was determined to fix his habit and refused to have sex with him. Angry with the rejection, Ayumu subjugated by her force and urged Wataru (eldest son of Kagura) to rape her. Immature Wataru was like Ayumu and lose one's head over Kagura. Eleventh child (Wataru'child, Hinako) was born. Second year: Asagi's family (Nagawa's family) moved. Asagi trained Ayumu in large-scale. Come to love Ayumu every day. Being with Asagi the whole week made him get along with Yukari. Knowing Asagi's infidelity, Juuzou (Asagi's husband) insinuated to Kagura and forced a relationship on her. Several sisters and cousins Wataru who call him "Onii-chan", the twelve begin to serve him as his younger sisters and they left Kagura. Twelfth child (Juuzou's child) was born. Third year: Knowing that the father of Kagura's current child is Juuzou, Asagi played innocent and (acted) angrily moved from the Snow Radish with her family. Thrown away by Asagi and separated from Yukari, Ayumu started to be drown in despair. To comfort him and calm him down, Kagura had sex with Ayumu. Thirteenth child (Ayumu's child) is born. Fourth year: Youko discovers about the relationship between Kagura and Ayumu. Youko was in love with Ayumu. Kagura wanted to prevent Ayumu from putting his hands on Youko, again tied herself with Ayumu. Furthermore, Ayumu was being more aggressive in sex, by being very painful to her even she was pregnant so Moegi helped her. They succeeded in avoiding Ayumi to have interest in Youko. Fourteenth child (Ayumu's child) is born. A year later: Kagura and Asagi developed Summer Radish first store and becomes the manager, before then it was a beach house. The house was remodeled into a beautiful shop in Family Restaurant style named Summer Radish. Ayumu recovered (from his sexual period), entered the university and met the second year's senior, Rurika Washino, and begin going out together. A year later: Shortly before the birth of Ayumu's last child (fifteenth child), she met Hatsuka's eldest son, Shun, who came to Summer Radish, and fell in love with him. 1Presumbly Rin. 2Presumbly Rina. finally I finished... Note:Rin on SRV2 call Wataru of "Aniki".Rinrin also calls her brother of "Aniki". Note2: Island Days already been launched. Caio000 (talk) 18:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I realized that kanji can mean "-university"(thank you JParser). BTW Tycio, I think you got it wrong when I said that the voice of Toki is not heard in SRV2 , I mean she was not voiced(in the first Summer Radish Vacation she was vocied). Caio000 (talk) 16:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I improved all the translation. Seriously, Asagi is such a distorted woman, she not only almost destroyed Ayumu's life, but tearing apart her daughter Yukari from him. Omega-003 (talk) 06:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Wataru Surname In the original light novel Wataru has no name or surname. The name and surname only appears in the first anime adaptation, in the manga,games and the second anime adptations he is simply referred to as "Ani". Caio000 (talk) 16:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. BTW some japanese sites give his surname as being Inou but do not know if there is a canon source. Note: Do you think that the translation of the chronology of Kagura is good enough to put on the page Kagura? Caio000 (talk) 02:11, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to tell you. The number is the number of child Kagura born that year. There is no a seven, you mistook a kanji with seven. Caio000 (talk) 15:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Moteharashou is mentioned in Snow RV and Summer RV. The other schools only appear in the chronology. BTW Moteharashou is a Elementary school, Moteharachuu is a Junior high school, Moeharakou is a High school and DaiMotehara (I'm wondering if I should put Motehara Dai or Big Motehara) is a University. Caio000 (talk) 21:37, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Schools The names Moteharashou, Moteharachuu, Moteharakou derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the full names: Motehara Commercial College is Moteharachou'kadaigaku (模手原商科大学), Moteharachuu Commercial Firm is '''Moteharachuu'shouji (模手原忠商事）, Motehara engineering college is 'Moteharakou'kadaigaku (模手原工科大学). I'm a little confused by Moteharachuu. After the kanji of Motehara three kanji. But JParser not indicate that the three together have a meaning. cormecial firm is the translation of the last two kanji. Another school (Haramichuu, Haramichuu cormecial firm) also has these three Kanji. Caio000 (talk) 23:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Locations I agree with the name change. BTW Aoi town, Sakakino town, Haramiha, Motehara, and others, are the same type of administrative division. But only Aoi and Sakakino has "town" in the name. This is an official map Overflow: Caio000 (talk) 23:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Images Sorry about that, I did not know the names of the images were important, I used a loosely connected part of the story name. How do I change the names of the images in a wiki? This is the first time participated in a wiki so do not know much, so I will also search the paintbrush, I also do not know much about editing images. Caio000 (talk) 04:51, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I am glad with your trust. I will rename when I have done all the scenes I planned because I jumped parts that I will translate (parts a bit complicated to translate). These are the scenes I plan to translate: *Part of the prolong of Snow Radish Vacation (jumping the H-scene) *Two ending of Snow Radish Vacation which may be canonical *Dialogue between Kagura and Moegi about Tomaru (this is almost complete) *Part of the prolong of Large PonPon *Touri talking about her father-in-law in Large PoPon *The revelation of the name and age of Arisu in Large PonPon and Snow Radish *Flashbacks in PureMail. *Part of the prolong of Summer Radish Vacation *History of Hajime in Summer Radish Vacation *Shun dialogue by phone with Toki (three scenes) *History of Ayumu-Asagi-Youko-Kagura in Summer Radish Vacation *Short scene where it is mentioned that Tomaru have a wife(this is almost complete) *History about Wakaba's mother (this is almost complete) *Part of the prolong in SRV2 *Rin talking about Wataru and his sisters in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Wataru and his sisters in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Rika in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Moegi in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Rio in SRV2 *Story of Miki in PureMail After *Story of Ai in PureMail After *Short scenes where name of places are said. Caio000 (talk) 05:38, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sekai Saionji Someone put this on the page Sekai wrong information about her blood type and the date of her birth. This person put in the summary that the information he put the is from the anime but are oficais sources (Shool Days Visual Guide Book and Summer Days Guidebook) differ on that. I corrected the information but the person still put the wrong information.What should be done? Caio000 (talk) 19:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) More About milkyway This is not directly related to the 0verflow games but may be important, apparently one VN of the Witch (Alive) share same setting with the milkway series. See the changes I made in the pages of characters of Milkyway in VNDB and you will see the link. The Japanese wikipedia says the same thing. Caio000 (talk) 23:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese wikipedia says Junji Goto (worked in SRV2 and the Days series) worked in Sister Princess. The Japanese wikipedia says that the participation of Sayura is a coloboração between manufacturers. Later on I will finish the list of characters in VNDB. Caio000 (talk) 04:22, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll search for the other games. The Japanese wikipedia says Fake also share setting with Fake '''Alive. Sorry for the mistake in the name, it was thing of the google translator. Caio000 (talk) 04:40, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Not finished yet but I have done many modifications on the page of characters of VNs of Witch. BTW Yuuki Rin changed the name to Nanase Rin because she married with Nanase Kenji. Caio000 (talk) 21:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) You saw the changes on the page of characters of Milkyway series?You will see new links between the games.BTW Japanese wikipedia says some characters from Alive appear in the Milkyway series (Setsuna, Marie, Kuon...) Caio000 (talk) 11:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to get them, but they are older it is not easy. BTW I think chronologically Sayura of SRV2 is after the two Milkyway: in the first Milkyway she works at the Milkyway (the cafe cosplay) and her profile in Milkyway 2 says she stopped working there. In SRV2 is said that she previously worked in the Milkyway. And she's pregnant in SRV2. Caio000 (talk) 13:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese wikipedia says also that Alive has the same setting for a game called "Rebirth". I googled the name and found thisin VNDB . It is a game by another company (again).I found CG of Fake. There is a blonde girl who looks a lot like the girl in rebirth. I also found CG of Rebirth . Caio000 (talk) 16:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Milkyway CG . In two CG Kuon appears. Caio000 (talk) 00:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Japanese site I found a list of characters of Alive Renewal and of Milkyway with voice . But there's something making me confused. In the list of Milkyway with voice has a character named Setsuna Kisaragi, she is a little different from other setsuna, but the problem is that the list of Alive Renewal has a character equal to Setsuna from Milkyway. Her name is given as unknown (perhaps to avoid spoiler) but the image name is serifis(the images of others Setsuna is named Setuna). I realized that in CG of Fake both Setsuna appear and Yomi who also appears in Alive Renewal also appear in the CG. The Setsuna of Milkyway also appears on thesewallpapers. There is also thislist of Milkyway which that Setsuna appears(the name of the image is also setuna).On this page of Alive Renewal also shows the two (the name the image of Setsuna from Milkyway is serifis). BTW remember that Milkyway came before Alive Renewal. Caio000 (talk) 11:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) "It is not possible to catch a glimpse of the whole content of the story only by this work, It is necessary to play "Rebirth", "Fake", "Milkyway", "Milkyway2" in addition to this product to solve the mystery of the story." This is a translation of part page of Alive in the japanese wikipedia. Caio000 (talk) 12:50, August 3, 2014 (UTC) See this site . It seems that the two setsuna appear (see also the name of the images) in Ichigo-da. BTW the name of the image of the blonde is lilith and I believe she also appears in Alive Renewal because it appears in an omake image . Caio000 (talk) 22:29, August 4, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese sometimes write wrong romaji. Probably the person meant Setsuna. Setsuna Kisaragi seems to have a deep and complicated history...hmm...I kinda curious to know her story. All the pictures ichigo has iti name. And of the Alive Renewal has tl.The pronunciations of Japanese images are no longer reliable ("riri 'for example probably meant lilith).It is normal to exchange L with R~. Caio000 (talk) 23:48, August 4, 2014 (UTC) P.S: obtained Rebirth :) Caio000 (talk) 23:27, August 4, 2014 (UTC) =August= Duplicate category There was already a category called SRV2 characters. You just created Summer Radish 2 characters... Caio000 (talk) 04:34, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Toki All VN of 0verflow are voiced (except male characters (except the males of Days series,Youji, Shinichi in PureMail Gaiden and PureMail After and Kei in PureMail After)) In the scenes where Toki speaks with Shun by phone in Summer Radish Vacation she is voiced but in the prologue of SRV2 when she talks with by phone she is not voiced. Other females character not voiced: *Hatsuka in the prologue of Summer Radish Vacation (I translated most of this scene). *Arisu Takatsukasa in the prologue of SRV2 She speaks briefly with Rideru but is shown no srite for her. *Again Hatsuka in SRV2, Rideru talks to her on the phone in the prologue of SRV2 and there is a scene in which Rideru overhears a conversation between her and Tomaru (sreen black). *Arisu Takatsukasa in Large PonPon. (but in Quiz DE PonPon she is vocied) *Tomoe Sawagoe in Large PonPon. (BTW never is given a name to her in Large PonPon)Caio000 (talk) 00:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe Sawagoe *The kinship between Tomaru and Tomoe is only revealed in the family chart. *The mother of Tomaru is shown differently from other mothers unnamed, The other unnamed mothers are shown thus: 緒方 母(Ogata Mother), 伊能 母(Inou Mother) 澤永 母(Sawanaga Mother), 伊藤 母(Itou Mother (her name was revealed in Cross Days)),二条 母(Nijou Mother)(BTW the mother of Touri and Ouka is snow as 戸田 妻(Toda Wife)perhaps a hint that she cheated on her husband with Tomaru). The Tomaru'mother is show as 沢越（愛人）(Sawagoe(lover/mistress)). *Not shown is the father of Tomoe in the family chart. *Japanese sites(Wikipedia,nico nico pedia,etc)say the mother of Tomaru is the older sister of Tomoe. I found the way it was placed in the family tree very confusing (especially for not showing Tomoe's father). P.S.:You saw the updates on the page of characters of Rebirth and Fake in the VNDB? Caio000 (talk) 16:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) It was not just the Japanese wikipedia, several Japanese sites say that. Note:BTW Youji and Shinichi are not shown in the official family chart. Caio000 (talk) 00:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I had already put the translation of what is in parentheses. Note:Please see this and this. Caio000 (talk) 02:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Nothing about the relationship between Tomaru and Tomoe is told in games. The only thing said about the Tomaru's mother is that she was Noboru 's lover. Not even her last name is said.. Caio000 (talk) 03:08, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No source is cited. Caio000 (talk) 03:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The family chart (BTW the true name is 0verflow character adultery chart (0verflow キャラクター相姦図) ,not family chart)seems to be part of the section Character correlation chart (人物相関図) of the Special data book(The site says the main features). Maybe other parts of the book best explains the relationships between the characters. Caio000 (talk) 14:46, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Babies You seemed interested in babies unnamed that appear in the games. At one ending of SRV2 appears a child of Rideru and Tomaru (you can see the CG in the VNDB, is NSFW). In SRV2 there also Sayura's child (I don't remember well but I think it is a girl). And see my page, there will have interesting information about it. P.S.: I obtained Alive Renewal and Ichigo-da!!!!! :) Caio000 (talk) :BTW in School Days L x H appear in a extension of a bad ending sons of Sekai, Kotonoha and Hikari, The father of three is Taisuke. Caio000 (talk) 21:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I found nothing that indicated Sayura had a child in the Milkyway series. BTW I don't know any canonical source that says that Shun is the child's father. Caio000 (talk) 21:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) You put the child Tomaru and Rideru as male but remember the error I talked about the translated chart (In the offcial chart is gender unknown) .P.S.: Please see: this, this and this .Caio000 (talk) 18:51, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I discovered via the Milkyway 3 offcial fanbook I discovered that Madoka Yokouchi from Mikyway 3 is daughter of Sayura Kusumoto.BTW you saw the section children of the 0verflow character adultery chart of my page, I put there their origin based on the games. 19:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to log in.Caio000 (talk) 19:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) About Setsuna redirect I think the page Setsuna should be redirecting to Setsuna Kiyoura as it was before and a seperate disambiguation page should be made and linked above both pages because there's 20+ pages that are internally linking to Setsuna that is intended to be Setsuna Kiyoura are all now linking to the disambiguation page now. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 18:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC)